PLDN Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Snowdin Reloaded Sub-Entry 051: "To Snowdin Town": "...now this is more like it." I had cranked up the heater I had installed. Nice and toasty. I hovered above the entrance to the Ruins. The DATA SAVE beacon was directly under me as I brought the Delorean to a hover. It felt good to be prepared for a change. "Well. Let's get you to the hiding place." I piloted the overhead the sea of dead trees to the cave entrance, landed the car and backed it in. Once inside... "Okay...let's have a look what all I packed in here..." I opened the hood-trunk. Chronoton Detonators. Not nearly the scale of the "decoy" that Slade had baited the Titans with, off world. These were the real deal--they stop time. But not permanently. I could use them to get out of a jam. Upgrade cards for the bracer. At least one of them contained what I called "Sigma's Shadow Drift". It would allow me to move like the former commander of the Maverick Hunters. Their effect could be shared if I grabbed onto a person. But they'd lose the effect if I let go. "Lupe, you never cease to amaze me..." I pulled out a small harvest of her tangle-vine seeds. I pocketed them. I pulled out a long scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "You're a life-saver, Jon." I looked around. Caltrops, smoke bombs, pre-activated jutsu scrolls; even a scrub like me could use these. "Major." Well. That took care of the necessary equipment. Then there was the personal touches. I reached in... "I think Papyrus will appreciate this." I pulled out a fully-assembled model kit of Skullman.EXE from the Battle Network games. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling... I wanted to put my theory to the test. I pulled out a case with my remaining Gold. I added what I had collected from the ruins to it then snapped it shut, keeping a portion of it to use in town, once I got there. "I think I'll dig you out later, if I get a chance." I pulled out my saxophone case. Just because I was on mission didn't mean I wouldn't find down time. From what I learned of the previous unstable timeline, I was less worried about altering the timeline. Recreating a moment was a one in several trillion chance. But relying on the humanoid aspect and putting my trust in people...if I could get Tori to leave the Ruins just for a night stroll...maybe a little serenading would help our budding friendship. "I know it's not gonna be that easy...but darned if I'm willing to try." I smirked. I then thought about how I was going to handle Undyne. "Better prepare to be black and blue..." I thought ahead to Alphys. I had a decision to make...on how to handle meeting her. Last time I was sloppy and she figured the truth out, leaving me no choice but to confess...to confide in here. If she was anything like the past incarnation, Dr. Alphys might very well still be my most trusted ally on this world. Muffet wasn't that much of a concern. Nor was Grillby. I'd sit through Gerson's long-windedness when that rolled around. The Temmies would still be the Temmies. That left Asgore. Even now he'd still be my biggest challenge; in both senses of the word. I really hope that when he matured, that Asriel would end up taking after his mom. Having a best friend Asgore's size...was I ready for that? "Well. I guess I'm as ready as ever." I shut the trunk and put what I needed into E.N.G.I.N.E. micro-dots. "Let's take care of unfinished business, first." I set out to the gates of the ruins. "History repeating..." I hummed under my breath. I tightened both fists and let the magnetism flow forth. By now I understood how to pull them open surgically without damaging them. I stepped through, hands in my pockets. "I guess I'd better come up with a cover story and an apology." I strolled down the hallway, eyes closed. By now I could navigate completely blind. I paused in my tracks. "Something on your mind...?" I opened my eyes and slid my gaze to the side. "Don't look so smug." Flowey grumbled. "You're in a mood." I retorted. "What's with you and that goat lady?" "Goat lady? She has a name. But you once called her--" "N...no. Don't bring that up." "Too scared to face your own painful past?" Flowey growled a bit. "I have a friend to check on. Go do whatever it is evil flowers do when they're no longer a threat." That pissed him off. "You...!" His vines surged straight at me...then stopped an inch from my head. His expression was frozen in terror. The kunai that Bunnie had included in her basic kit of ninja tools stopped a millimeter from piercing between his eyes, magnetically levitated. "No. Longer. A. Threat." Flowey retracted his vines. "This is no fun." He pulled himself underground. I breathed a deep sigh. "What's your stake in this, Flowey? You're confined to your role...but I have a gut feeing...you're up to something. What side game are you playing...?" Something to debate another time. I'd see him on the outside once I got to Snowdin. He'd be giving his "advice" to Papyrus...stalking Frisk...who knows what else. I know what I said to him. But he was still a threat. Just not THE threat. I reached the doorway and knocked. A gasp on the other side. Hesitation. Then the door was unlocked and opened. "Dr. Arcade!" "Volt. Just Volt." "V-Volt? What are you doing here? How did you get here? The gates--" "I apologize. Opened them with a magic spell. Listen. We have to talk." "The child--" "I haven't caught up with them yet. But...I do intend to find them. (And get to the bottom of this.)" "Why have you returned?" "Part of me we hoping that my family or friends caught up to me...but the real reason..." I looked down. "I was worried about you. Lisa wouldn't forgive me if left a poor soul in turmoil after such a traumatic event." "I...do not know what more you can do. The damage...has been done. I chose wrong. Asgore..." "Let's forget about the King for now. You're not wrong to show compassion. What happened was life being unfair." A long pause as her eyes were hidden under the shadow of...well...bangs that didn't exist. Seriously. How do they do that? Is it a monster thing? An anime thing? Weird. "Please come inside." I nodded and joined her in the living room, enjoying the heat of the fire. Toriel brought out mugs of hot chocolate. "Ahhh...that's just what I needed. Despite having a fur coat, I don't do well with the cold." "You really should have better attire for that. But...where did you get the scarf? You did not leave with it?" Okay. Think of something... "It was hanging on a tree branch out there." Blatent lie. "I see...it must've...belonged to one of the children......my memory is a little...faded but...that must've been the case." Quick save, Volt. But try not to lie out your teeth this much. I already had been told about Asriel. Maybe she knew something about Chara. Or Gaster. "Asriel seems like he was...a wonderful child." She choked back a sob. "He was our world. Our pride and joy. Our little angel." I thought of his cosplay in Pit's attire. She's not ready for it. Not yet. But when she would be...I couldn't wait to see her eyes light up. But right now... "He must've been lonely." "When you're born into Royalty...this life isn't something you can teach. You learn it for yourself. You learn that you're...somewhat unapproachable. Even if your people love you and adore you. Friends were...just not something we could easily arrange for him." "The first fallen human child..." "So much time has gone by. I feel...as though...my memories of them are slipping away..." Them. She said them. Agender-- "...or...was it him...? Or her...? Dear me......I'm such a horrible mother..." Her expression drooped. Toriel was having a hard time remembering? Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that I could barely find proof of Chara's existence in this timeline. Another thought...was it because...Chara didn't want to be remembered? Did Chara...want to fade away from existence? Did...Chara and Asriel's death really impact their soul that much that they completely lost their Determination? Holy schnikees...while this was theoretically ideal to create a better Happy Ending...something about it all...felt unbalanced. Something didn't sit right. "Toriel. Nothing is to be gained by being hard on yourself like this." "It is...the only way I know how to cope..." I was seeing the hope drain out of her by the second. "Please hold on, Toriel. It's bad for all of us in some way." She looked up. I took a risk...and made a heart-shape with my hands. She was ominously silent...then her eyes widened. She hesitated, her hands trembling...before forming a heart-shape in response. "I don't know how...but I feel we...know each other. Like in a former life." "I...feel the same way." What was going thorugh her mind. Did she figure it out? "The picture I have in my room...I understand now..." "..." "It's a sign we were destined to meet. That photo must've come from the surface world." Wait...she doesn't know where it came from? I could work with this. "There...was a family photo that went missing a long while ago." True. But not the way I was implying. Toriel smiled, tears in her eyes. "Do you believe in Destiny, Volt?" "More than you can possibly know." "Then I can rest easy. Things are in good hands." She sniffled. "May you find your missing family and friends." I smiled. "Until we meet again. This time, we part on good terms." I smiled. "Think about what I said." "I will. Maybe...it is time. I have...been a shut-in for too long." We said our goodbyes and I headed back out. "Take two...or three...or something." I thought a moment. Yeah, don't count the old timeline. "Yeah. Take two." I strolled out. "I bet you feel sooooo good. You saved one soul--" Flowey started, sounding smug and sarcastic. *CRACKLE* I stopped my bolt from above, letting the end of the electric arc stop above Flowey's upper-most petal. "....which is good." He said nervously. "Don't get any ideas." I warned. He ducked underground, giving the same yelp he normally let out when hit by Toriel's fire spell. I pushed open the gates. "...I still hate snow and ice." I proceeded onward thorugh the gate, took a moment with mess with Doggo. No sign of Sans. Now where are you, Great Papyrus? Where are you--" I heard the gasp. That's when I saw her. Sub-Entry 052: "Ice To Meet You All Again": Frisk. She held her hands over her mouth. I could tell she was afraid. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She took a step back. "Something you want to share with me? Or maybe something you'd like to explain." The H.U.D. came up...and she tried to access the Mercy button... "Why so nervous? You're a little jumpy. If you haven't noticed, we're not actually in a battle. It was true. This wasn't a battle. "Frisk. You never answered my question." Frisk was acting stranger than before. She looked all around. Like she was expecting someone to help. But no one came... "Why?" She stood there for a moment... That was when I noticed the tears roll down her face. I still couldn't see her eyes. Hidden under the hair. But what I did see was the stick. Okay...what did you do with the knife? Frisk suddenly turned and ran away. "...this is not constructive." I said as I took a scan with the Giga Meter. Nope. Still no valence. Still one soul. Everything checked out. They already had a head start. This behavior didn't make sense. Pacifist one instance. Genocide another. Back to pacifist again. Definitely ashamed of the reset. What did they have to gain from this flip-flop? I combed my way through the puzzles. Strange. They look like they'd already been solved. Wait, of course. In the time it took me to double back to Toriel and comfort her, Frisk had time to go on ahead and meet Sans and Papyrus and go though the puzzles and such. "Darn." I looked at the electricity maze. "Guess no zaps today." I ran into the likes of Ice Cap. I ignored him twice, collected the Gold and hurried on my way. Who would be waiting afterward but Snowdrake. He was "ice" to meet me. Heh heh heh... I had a good chuckle or two before moving on. I didn't mind that I was reacquainting myself with familiar faces and places...but they were slowing me down from catching up to Frisk. I activated the SPECTRE function to get past Jerry. I was making good time until I ran into Doggamy and Doggaressa. "What's that smell?" "WHere's that smell?" "If you're a smell..." "Identify your smellf!" Oh boy. "Here's that weird smell...it makes me want to..." "...to..." Huh? They sniffed again and again. "Wait...you smell..." "...like a puppy...no...like..." "Like Ice Wolf but not." "Are you a fellow canine?" Wait. How...bad was their eyesight? I guess I smell all right. Well then. Only one thing to do. I petted both of them at the same time. "Dogs can pet other dogs?!" "A new world has opened up to us!" In unison they spoke "Thanks, weird wolf puppy!" Ehhhh...this is never getting back to Jon. I had other encounters along the way. Lesser Dog. He really stuck his neck out to be petted. (Hah.) Which of course ended with Greater Dog. I ended up wearing myself out trying to keep him appeased with affection. This would have been so much easier if I could have gotten Frisk to drop the Stick. Dogs like fetch after all. After what seemed like a long time, after crossing the bridge, after getting though all the puzzles and slippery ice and such... Sub-Entry 053: "Ohhh. Snowed-In. Asgore Named This Place, Didn't He?": "Snowdin Town." Welcome to Snowdin Town. The sign was self-explanatory. It was wrapped in red and green Christmas Lights. Fluffybuns can't name worth a darn. Oh well. I stopped first in the shop. "Hello, traveller. How can I help you?" I recognized the Southern drawl of the purplish rabbit shop keep. I wonder if Bunnie's mother was anything like her; based on what the Major had said about her in description." I bought a few essentials. "What would you like to buy?" I picked a few items and paid. "Thanks for your purchase." I looked her in the eyes for a moment. "Care to chat?" I waved. "Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from?" "Believe it or not I'm one of the monsters that's been hiding on the surface. I...only recently fell through the barrier." "Honest t' goodness?" I nodded. "Are you here by yourself?" I sighed and nodded again. "Hopeful...my family and friends can find their way to me." "I'm sorry t' hear that, sugar." She could see my next question in my eyes. "You want to know what to do here in Snowdin? Grillby's has food, and the library has information... If you're tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door - my sister runs it. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There's two of 'em... Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and... ... asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then." Hmm. First mention of the Skellebros. Let's see what more I can find out about the town... "You want to know about the town history? Well...since you're from the outside I can't exactly ask you to think back to your history class... So here we go: A long time ago, monsters lived in the RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the RUINS... The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it......wait...you came from the Ruins so how...?" "Sworn to secrecy. I'd rather not go into details, either." "I'll respect your privacy." "Well...that asside...what about you?" "Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic... But...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day... That's life, ain't it? Informative. I decided to take my leave. I had lost track of how much time I spent back in the return trip to the Ruins plus my time in Snowdin Forest. It was starting to get late. I bid farewell. "Bye now! Come again sometime!" I skipped the Inn for now and went to Grillby's. Time to fill the tank. As I entered...a certain blue-parka-clad skeleton brushed past. Time seemed to stop for a moment and I swore I saw the glowing cyan eye for a moment. No fooling...I really believed I heard the very slow thump of a heartbeat...mine? As soon as I blinked he was gone. I was really spooked. I saw an empty ketchup bottle at the bar. "..." I looked around. The canine unit of the Royal Guard was there. How'd they get here so fast? Then again I did remember seeing paw prints and sandal prints--which I knew belonged to Doggamy and Doggaressa--in the snow when I left the Shop. But also I saw a lot more faces. Big Mouth, Drunk Bun, Ugly Fish, Red Bird, and Punk Hamster. Pretty familiar but... One thing stood out. Underneath the pink Grillby's neon sign...the juke box. It was WORKING. Was it working because I had repaired it in the last timeline? This was getting weird. I went over...put some Gold into it and made my selection. Everyone looked at me only briefly. I think I had Grillby's attention. I headed over and had a seat at the bar. I looked over at the Fire Exit. I squinted a little and I saw it in small type. Huh. I rolled my eyes at the inside joke. I came the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to use that door because I'm not made of fire. Fire Door. Amusing. I glanced over at the Royal Guard. Were they...playing poker? I've...seen this scene before, haven't I? "....................Welcome to Grillby's. May I take your order?" You know this was another thing I noticed. I'd explored the Prime Universe iterations a number of times...but it was only here in the UltraVerse iterations...in the unstable timelines...did Grillby actually speak. In fact the Red Bird translated for him. It never occurred me until now that this was something unique to the UltraVerse. "Yes, please. Burger and fries--" "............Mustard and steak sauce?" ...huh? He already knew my preference? "Yes, please." I was going to have to get used to people seemingly reading my mind around here. If anything that was throwing me off more than the last time I was here, when I had to maintain a cover story and adapt to every conversation. Grillby soon had my order up and ready. The burger was cooked medium-well; just the way I like it. I didn't even have to say anything. I was starting to believe that me "corrupting" the reset had tailored the new timeline with my personal touch. But I digress. That was one good burger and fries. I really missed this. My gaze rested on the juke box. Grillby seemed to take notice. ".............it's been in working order for some time now, since being repaired. I don't recall who fixed it and when, though." I nodded. I paid my tab and gave my thanks. Time to take a load off. It was very late and I couldn't imagine Frisk being up at this hour. I headed to the Inn. Sure enough, a pink bunny and child were present. I went ahead and paid 80 G to stay the night. Soon enough I heard the chorus of snoring in the next room over...strangely in harmony? What a familiar song... Oh well. I'd continue this tomorrow. *yawn* Sub-Entry 054: "The Skele-Brothers' Residence": Morning already? I could have sworn I was only asleep for three minutes.......huuuuh... Nevertheless, I headed out and looked across the way to the one house that stood out. Yup. Two mailboxes; one stuffed with letters...the other empty. No doubt about it. This was the residence of Sans and Papyrus. I shuffled over. It looked like nobody was home. Curious. As I looked around town, the theme of Christmas seemed to radiate everywhere. There was the Christmas Tree with Gift Bear putting a present under the tree. I guess this was the apology meant for Gyfftrot after a bunch of teens messed with him/her/it by decorating him/her/it. At least that's how I heard the tradition was started in the past timeline. There was Rabbit Girl walking Cinnamon (AKA Bun Bun), her brother. Tell me it seemed weird that a rabbit monster should be walking her brother--a seemingly normal rabbit. Further exploration revealed the Slime Family to the north as well as Ice Wolf. He really should buy some pants...but not while the Core needs to be constantly cooled down. Huh. How does he break for meals or sleep? That's about the time I looked idly down the fog-covered road ahead. "Frisk." And someone was leading them away. "Papyrus." Sure enough the taller skeleton ushered the child toward the shed next to the house. I had this...weird feeling that Frisk didn't even put up a fight. Were they...really back to Pacifist again? Or would that be...Paci-frisk? (Heh heh heh.) I shrugged and headed over to the house as Papyrus entered. Well. Be foreward about this. Take the initiative. ...just...ugh. Okay, I was nervous about how this was going to go down. I took a deep breath and knocked. A moment later. "Hi--" I started. "Greetings, fellow traveler! I can tell you are new in town! Nyeheheheh!" Well. Still friendly as ever. "Uh...yes. The Shopkeep mentioned the house of the Skelebros and I figured it would be a good place to start when getting to know the town." "I see that you have come to our doorstep; certainly this must mean you have become familiar with the reputation of the Great Papyrus!" "I...may have heard something along those lines." "Nyeheheh! I knew it! I can spot a new fan easily! I never miss a detail! My powers of perception are top-notch!" Eheheheh... "Well do not stand there, boondoggling! I must welcome you into our wonderful home with open arms! It is the neighborly thing to do!" "Uh...th-thank-you!" Okay so I was prepared for this...but I was not prepared for this. Don't...question my sense-speak...or...lack of. Color me gobsmacked. I think I thoroughly japed myself. I entered. "I have made sure our house is presentable. You never know when guests will arrive. Like you just now." I just nodded with a sweatdrop. "I do apologize. My brother, Sans, is out now. I would avoid his room." Papyrus looked off to the side. "It is...rather un-tidy." "I'll be sure not to disturb him." I looked nervously at the flames pouring out from under the door frame. "If anything he should apologize for being rude to our guest. That lazybones cannot even be present to greet you, uh...? I'm sorry, I don't think I've gotten your name." "Arcade. Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade." "Doctor...Volt Alessandro Arcade? Such a long name. You must be someone very important to have a last AND a middle name. I thought that only the King had a last name." "Well...uh...what's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet?" I shrugged with an uncomfortable grin. "If it's more convinient, you can just call me Volt or Dr. Arcade. "Doc" if you really want to be informal. "What a way with words! Certainly you must be a very smart person! You simply must meet Dr. Alphys. I...haven't done so personally...but they have provided me with my most top-of-the-line puzzles!" "Oh? I should have to learn more about them later." "Indeed." Papyrus stroked his mandible. Familiar. "By the way...have we...encountered each other before? I feel a...sense of familiarity around you." "I guess I just have that kind of face." I rubbed the back of my head. "If...you say so. By the way...when did you put on those...pajamas?" Never misses a detail? This rings a bell... "Oh, they're not pajamas. They're my er...(think of something)--" "They are your clothes for battle training?" Uh...that was eeriely spot-on. "You must have ambitions of joining the Royal Guard, too." Okay now we're off base again. "Well not exact--" "Nyeheheh! You should really get yourself something more suitable for combat practice. Take this magnificient Battle Body for instance. Tough. Sleek. Eye-catching. And complimented with a battle-worn cape that just speaks of my heroic deeds. Nyeheheheh!" "Er...I don't do well with armor. It...doesn't mesh well with my magic and I'm not really a boot person. They squish my toes." "Hmmm...well, I suppose Battle Bodies are not for everyone. Oh well. No matter. I shall have to refer you to the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne." Okay. Undyne name-dropped. You know, in a very short amount of time, this conversation covered a lot of subject matter. Yet...no mention of the human. "Suddenly, I have a brilliant idea! I could be your mentor! I can teach you all I know about puzzles and capturing humans! Why just recently I've captured my first....that is is to say the first human of the day." Quick save, Pappy. "I should introduce you to them...though...I actually never got their name." "That's o-okay. They've probably exhausted themselves. You know...from their travel all the way from the Ruins. I wouldn't want to disturb them. Let them get the rest, right" The truth was I DID want to examine Frisk a little closer. But...not with Papyrus hovering nearby. Too much sensative information and too much risk of other things could enough up being out in the open. It was better to just keep him out of the loop...for his own protection. "Hmmmm...." Papyrus rubbed his jawbone again with a look of deep thought. "Yes, you are definitely right. It is only proper for a good host to ensure the human is kept in good comfort." Riiiiight. Good comfort. An easily-escapable, makeshift jail with a bar missing and all the dog food they could eat. At least...his heart was in the right place, even if he head wasn't. He was also pretty easily convinced. "Nyeh?" He suddenly thought of something. "Oh no! What have I done! I have failed to be a proper host for you, Doctor! You have entered our home without being offered a decent meal! I must correct this at once!" Uh-oh. Here comes the-- "Breakfast spaghetti! I will prepare it immediately!" Oh boy. The things I do to befriend future allies...all over again. Sub-Entry 055: "Winning Over Pappy: Before I knew it I was seated at the couch...huh. It just occured to me that the Skeleton Brothers didn't have a dining area. They had a kitchen, a living area, and upstairs with two rooms...but where did they have their meals? The stranger thing was...didn't they have a table in the old timeline? Huh. Another weird effrect of my interference with Frisk's reset? Come to think of it...where was the Pet Rock? I'd...have to figure out what was going on here. Some other time. I was handed a plate of spaghetti and a fork. "Bone appetite--" Papyrus started...then about freaked. "What?" I shrugged. "I can't believe myself!" I shrugged. "What? It was just a little pun." "I would not be caught dead resorting to such humor. Sans would never let me live it down." "You don't like puns?" "It's...not that I don't like puns. I usually enjoy them. It's just that...Sans...tells...way too many..." Papyrus sulked. "At some point I just stopped tolerating them." "I'll watch what I say." I sweatdropped. Then I bit the bullet and dug in. "........" Indescribable. Yeah, that's that word. To keep this short, I just shoveled it in. If I eat fast enough I won't have to "savor the flavor". I cleaned my plate in record time. What was it Courage the Cowardly Dog said about the things he does for love? In this case, friendship. "Another satified patron of the cullinary arts. I have most certainly given your taste buds a treat to elevate your soul to Heaven! Nyeheheheheh!" I just forced the best smile I could. Well. I guess I had to bring it on home. "You definitely have a future in cooking." I didn't say what KIND of a future, though. I wasn't about to have my sins crawl on my back while looking over my shoulder for an inevitable dunking-on. You better appreciate this, Sans! Oh gods. Papyrus was doing the starry-eyes. How did he even do that? How did he even have eyeballs in his sockets? Usually they were empty holes....that somehow changed shape to be expressive. "I'll go ahead and put my dishes in the sink--" "That's not necessary. I can do that for you." "I have to be a polite guest, don't I?" "Well...if that's what you want. It's just that--" Then I remembered. Oh yeah. That's a tall sink. "Impressed! I had the kitchen sink extended so I could store all my extra attacks for when I need them in battle--" Papyrus pulled open the cabinet door. *yip yip* "What the--" Hello again, Annoying Dog. "Come back here with that!" Papyrus gave chase as the dog scampered around the house, with the large bone in its mouth. "Some things never change." I muttered. It looked like Pappy would be a while. On a whim, I peaked inside the cabinet under the sink. "Huh? That's new..." The doorway was large enough to enter. I was about to enter when... I think that was when the Annoying Dog had finally ditched Papyrus. "Blasted beast..." Papyrus grumped as he returned. I had finally put the plate and fork in the sink as a final afterthought of my journey into the seemingly pointless. "Now let's see...what else is there to being a good host? Oh yes! I shall give you the grand tour of our fabulous home! Nyeheheh!" Well. The kitchen was self explanatory. Checkerboard floor. A refrigerator filled with Papyrus' own "food museum". The living room. Couch. Small coffee table with Sans' book of quantum physics with the joke book inside...or was it the joke book with the quantum physics book inside? The HDTV that was always playing Mettaton's show. It occured to me that this MIGHT be the only channel in the whole underground. At the top of the stairs were the two doorways. One with police tape, a stop sign and a warning note. "No girls allowd. No boys allowed. Papyrus allowed." Huh. Sans' door. Plain. But still spewing multicolor flames underneath. And that huge portrait of a bone on the wall between the doorways. "We'll skip Sans' room. Just for sanity's sake." I just nodded. "Behold, my life quarters of wonders!" Again, I was thinking of the Rebecca Sugar song from back in Toriel's room. The Race Car bed. The box of all the attacks they had used against Frisk (Lot o' bones, there.). The desk with the computer on it (CoolSkeleton95 represent!). The closet with no skeletons in in. The bookshelf; I immediately spied Peek-a-boo Fluffy Bunny among the tomes of puzzle creation. The pirate flag....nope, not going to correct Pappy on his theory that humans descended from skeletons. But what stood out from everything was the table of action figures. I recognized them all from the previous timeline. But it was the centerpiece that caught my attention. "I can't help but notice you are admiring my collection of action figures! Nyeheheh! Are you not amazed by their articulation and the attention to detail? Each one carefully and strategically placed to maximize the atmosphere of heroism." "They're quite impressive. Particularly this one." "Ah yes, Captain Skull Man! The greatest of them all! Nyeheheheh. The crowning jewel of my achievements." "Skull Man?" I questioned, playing along. "Isn't he so cool?" Papyrus geeked out at that moment. "He's a skeleton AND a robot! That makes him a double threat! With his mighty Skull Barrier, he can defend against any assault! Certainly he must be the greatest of all heroes! I've strived to live up to his image as a champion that all skeletons may look up to. Nyeheheheh!" "Oooh." "I'm...not entirely sure where I got him from...but I've treasured him above all the others as my favorite! "You have offered me this hospitality and given me a free meal. I feel I should give you something in return." "No thanks are necessary, kind Volt Arcade. A future member of the Royal Guard cannot accept gratuities for services. It would be unprofessional to be rewarded for merely doing my duty." "Well...if not an offering, think of it as an early Christmas Gift from a friend." "Oh wowie! I have gained your friendship! My circle of friends has finally increased....er...*ahem*...that is to say, my circle of friends continues to increase! Truly a momentus step in becoming popular!" Oh , you. You are definitely worthy competition for Asriel in a contest of most precious Cinnamon Roll. "I have a friend who collects action figures..." This was true. Violet's collection was on par with Seth Green's, even down to her own custom Robot Chicken. She'd best keep it under wraps or "Hello, lawsuit." as Jon had often joked. "She found this one pretty well preserved in the garbage dump and restored it. I thought it looked similar to your Skull Man so..." I released SkullMan.EXE from storage. "Since I didn't have any space for it...I was thinking you might like it." Oh god. He's spazing out. It's magnificent!" "What do you think? Could Captain Skull Man use a brother, partner, or second in command?" "All of the above!" Papyrus had put his hands on his jowls in a giddy expression. "My gift to you. For begin a great host and a great friend." I sat it down next to Skull Man Classic. Honestly...this did look pretty cool and heroic. To cut this lengthening story short, we retired to the living room so Papyrus could introduce me to the Sexy Rectangle's show. It wasn't long before something happened that prompted us to vacate the house and head toward the fog. Sub-Entry 056: "Watching a Bone Trousle From the Side-Lines": Papyrus was the first to notice Frisk had escaped the shed and had passed by the window. Apparently they'd been hanging around town and buying supplies at the shop. Maybe they wanted to better prepare for Papyrus. It did seem like they had given up without a fight when Papyrus had lead them to the shed... "I must apologize, but if you will excuse me. There is something I must take care of. Some...guard duties that do *NOT* involve battling the human..." Terrible liar. I probably should have gone with him, but he insisted I stay behind. Admittedly...I was worried. While Mettaton's show was holding my attention, it couldn't suppress my worry for long. "What am I doing...you're going to risk mucking things up..." I headed out of the house and followed the path to the perpetually foggy area. That's when I heard it... " I SUPPOSED THIS PROVES WHAT I SAID. WE REALLY ARE BOUND TOGETHER. TWO BONES IN THE SKELETAL ANATOMY OF FATE!!! THAT'S HOW YOU APPEAR HERE NOW... EVEN THOUGH IT'S VERY IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO ESCAPE. AMAZING!!! I FEEL A SINCERE... WAAAAAIT A SECOND!! I STILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! WHOOPSIE-DOOPSIE!" Huh. I don't think I'd ever heard this speech before. Seeing has how they had already encountered Frisk, he must've already run through the "complex feelings" speech. Intriguing. Also...when did he suddfenly switch to all caps? Huh. This suddenly feels like another meta moment just a little too close to that theoretical fourth wall... I got closer. Closer. Darn it. STill can't see anything. I crossed my arms. Hold on. Violet packed a little something for me that could help... I released from my E.N.G.I.N.E. storage...a set of night vision goggles. Expensive suckers, too. Vi spared no expense. How much of the lab's resources went into this? I slipped them on and sure enough I could see Frisk and Papyrus going at it. "WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!" Okay, I was worrying a little less now. This was definitely Paci-Frisk. I watched as they avoided his attacks. I had to side-step a few without being seen. Though I wondered how they could see each other in all this pea soup? I decided to try to maneuver off to the side of the path, getting as much distance from the action as I safely could. I didn't want a femur smashing me between the eyes by accident. "OH NO!!! THAT HUMILITY... IT REMINDS ME OF, MYSELF!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!!" Frisk with self-esteem issues? This seemed a little off. But on the other hand...maybe their guilt was catching up with them. "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" By all accounts I should be considering this a train wreck...and yet I couldn't look away. This went on for a bit until. "Annnd...scene two." I muttered to myself. " THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED "BLUE ATTACK! YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Frisk was doing well. Apparently their muscle-memory hadn't dulled even though their optimism seemingly had. Still. Their determination was sky-high. They intended on seeing this through to the end. As the battle went on, I followed the patterns a lot easier than the last runs. Heck. I had braved them all myself, once. I waited patiently as Papyrus went through all the different distractions of preparing for the date, plus the different things dabbed behind the...uh...ear. Darn it. At that point I was lip-synching his words as he was saying them. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!! PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE! UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!! THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!! MY BROTHER WILL ... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT... WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?" And finally... "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE... BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Cue Annoying Dog. "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!! HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. *SIGH* HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." And that began the long string of bone attacks, the super-high jump, the bones that spelled out COOL DUDE, the dog on the skateboard, etc, etc. And it all ended with one last tiny bone. Poor Papyrus. He really tried hard on this one. "WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." Out came the H.U.D. Here came the MERCY. With that, like a game of bowling, Frisk picked up the...SPARE. (Heheheh). Really, this whole pun thing was getting infectious. "NYOO HOO HOO... I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU... UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!" C'mon, Paps. You're making me misty-eyed under these NVG's. "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE... AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS... WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM??" Wah-waaah. I almost shrugged, with the echo of Sans' trombone ringing in my memories. "YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT... ... EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. ... LIKE YOU!!!" "You're half right, Papyrus." I muttered under my voice. "THAT'S WHY THE KING WANT TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS... THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE.THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS... HE IS... ...WELL..." My ears drooped for but a moment before Papyrus's words interrupted my thoughts. "HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY... "EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?" HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Frisk turned around and went past me. Past experience had shown they were quite perceptive and usually sensed when I was around; and that was when I had the SPECTRE function on. This time...they didn't seem aware of me. Was it because they lost that ability? Were they just distracted? Huh. Either way...I slipped back to the Skele-brothers' house, using my speed to get there ahead of Frisk. She entered and went up to Papyrus' room. Then I went inside and quietly resumed watching TV. Papyrus returned soon after, not noticing me on the couch. I could only assume the date started from there. Sub-Entry 057: "Occupying Myself WhileThe Dating Game is Going On": Well. No sense in disturbing Papyrus. Now...let's see what's under that sink... I got up and headed to the kitchen and opened the door under the sink. Into the darkness I went...and I was completely taken by surprise when I stopped in front of what looked like some kind of shrine in an impossibly larger space inside the sink. A shrine...with a portrait of Annoying Dog...and a donation box. "Hmm." I'd collected a decent amount of Gold during my search all over for Frisk. I spared a Gold and headed back out. I felt like I was going to waste a lot of time... For some reason I was compelled to go back in and put another Gold into the donation box. I just had to check back for some reason... I noticed there was a Japanese dumpling on the ground. What did Bunnie call them? Hanami Dango? The green, white, and pink balls on a stick. It had been nibbled on. Huh. I couldn't resist trying again and again. Certainly their had to be some wisdom about repetition. At the very least, Violet would consider it somewhat O.C.D. As I kept spending, I noticed more and more changes. One of those inflatable mascots that whipped around, like I saw at car dealerships. A framed photo of Papyrus making pasta. The shrine itself was expanded. A boom box playing an upbeat song...that had a psychological affect on my desire to spend (But why was each track on the CD the same song, but sped up faster than the last track?). A CD...that turned out to be a game disc. Another Papyrus photo, this one of him chasing whoever was using the camera. A piece of rope that seemed...a bit too little for what I donated (What a ripoff!). A bigger donation box. A tap to dispense dog food...wait, was there a dog food reservoir somewhere in the wall? Blueprints...pretty much white paper covered with overlapping blue paw prints...was this a clue? Nah. It was worthless. Yet ANOTHER ripoff piece of rope. A framed letter from the Shrine Commitee...stating the application for registering the shrine was completely rejected. By the time I finished, I was out 350 G and the shrine had been expanded into more of a temple and it had been surrounded by pointless things. "I wonder how much time that ate up?" I thought to myself, not really trusting my Bracer's link to this world's wonky chronology. A better question was...how was the date upstairs going? "Hmm." I resumed watching Mettaton's show. You know for a metal crusher of a boxy bot, he did have a lot of talent. I'd have to plan ahead to get him and Blooky back together. He really did need to have some sense knocked into him over abandoning his family for his dreams...especially after he promised not to leave Napstablook behind. "How does it happen? How does it start with a dream and then..." Oh yeah...now I remember where that came from. Tony Stark did have some good advice at times, despite making bad choices with the Avengers. "It starts with a an idea. It grows into a dream. Mistakes are made. The dream turns dark." It occured to me this happened all over the Underground. Toriel dreamed of being a mother. Then when she became one...the world took her children away. Again. And again. And again. Papyrus dreamed of being in the Royal Guard. But Undyne could never allow him in. Miraculously, he remained optimistic. It actually kinda scared me what Papyrus would be like if it all came crashing down for him. Would he blame Undyne? Would he lose his compassion? Could this have happened in another AU? Undyne...what dreams did she have? Honestly...I'd never really thought to ask her. As long as she was everyone's hero, as long as she was the Spear of Justice, I assumed she was already living the dream. If I had to guess, maybe her dream was to be as powerful as Asgore. But...she already bested him in combat before being made Captain of the Royal Guard. I'd already explained Mettaton. Muffet wasn't hard to figure out. She had one dream and it was pretty much all about the gold. And yet as greedy as she was, I still respected her. Next was Alphys. She dreamed of being the Royal Scientist and helping people. She did all that. She wowwed Asgore with the "robot with a soul" and got the position. She helped Mettaton live his dream. She got everything she ever wanted.......and yet she was one of the saddest, most miserable, and most depressed souls in the kingdom. All of her dreams had gone wrong and in turn, everything she touched turned just as dark as everyone else's dreams. Amalgamates. Flowey. A "creation" that abandoned her. All while living in the shadow of the previous Royal Scientist whose research she continued. A scientist she still felt she didn't measure up to. Yet...a scientist, she and no one else remembered W.D. Gaster. But out of all of them... Asgore. He had his hopes. He had his dreams. Some of them were taken away. Some of them he threw away. Whatever the case...he put on the strongest act out of everyone. The truth was, Asgore hadn't had a "good day" in a looong time. Good gods...the timeline was reset but everything was still going horribly wrong. "The balance." I huffed, realizing that Madam Fate's say in the whole thing was necessary. Tragedy, conflict, and strife were vital in order for us to overcome challenges so we could have our hopes, dreams, and wishes. But it was the extra twists she slipped in to try to come out ahead of her sister. The ones that were orchestrated to bring about an eternity of pain, suffering, evil...and chaos. But I suppose there was one more soul whose dreams were broken. "Asriel..." I did mean Flowey. The one whose dreams were completely destroyed. He dreamed of having a best friend. He dreamed of seeing the surface world. He dreamed of one day showing how great a king he'd be. In a sense...no one had more dreams them him. And each one was gone. He lost his best friend. He lost his life. He lost his soul. He lost his compassion. As Flowey he went against Frisk and lost the battle. As Hyperdeath, he stole the souls of everyone...but it wasn't enough to defeat Frisk and they lost the ultimate boss battle. Which left him but a few moments to lose everything again. By choosing to stay behind with the flowers...he abandoned all of his dreams. Now here he was again, sitting on broken dreams, living the nightmare. "How do I help you...?" I sighed. Then I thought of Chara. It seemed like there were more people with broken dreams than I thought. Driven away by humanity. Failed to end their life when they had nothing to live for. Lost their life when they had evertying to live for. The plan failed, causing their soul to be lost and tossed around in a broken cycle of possession, reincarnation, and a final rest in the Soul Society. Guess I should mention Gaster. I still wasn't sure who was the real Gaster. What did he aspire for? What was his dream? To set all monsters free? Something else? Maybe I should just ask him, next time I was in the Void. But I guess out of all of them...it's a pretty tough act to follow when you lost your very EXISTENCE. "I've still got my work cut out for me." I closed my eyes. "What nasty surprises do you have lying ahead, Madam Fate?" Sub-Entry 058: "Frisk Heads To Waterfall": I'd drifted off. At the time I didn't realize Frisk had left Papyrus' room and headed out to Waterfall. I think Papyrus was the one who had awoken me. "Huh...?" "You must've had quite a day to sleep that long. I suppose I can let it slide, but please do not follow in the footsteps off my brother. There's more than enough of his laziness to go around this house." "Oh. Sorry. Yeah. I'd...had quiet a long day of exploring Snowdin before I came to town. I guess I was more tired than I thought despiite staying at the inn." "All is forgiven." "Well. I've had a nice time. You have been a most excellent host, Great Papyrus. But I'm afraid I must be moving on. I have places to go and work that needs to be done." "Ah. A real go-getter. That's an admirable quality. It shows--" "Backbone?" "Nyeh?" "...sorry. Slipped out." "Sans' puns are going to be the death of me." "Gods, I hope not." I muttered. "He'd never forgive himself." "Anyway. I have packed plenty of spaghetti for your travels. Nyeheheheheh!" I was handed the covered container. "So where will you go, good Doctor?" "Waterfall. It's the next place over from here, right?" "Oh yes! Why did I not think of that? You must meet Undyne." "I have a feeling I will." Knowing how things were on this world? I wouldn't have a choice. "Anyway. Be well, Papyrus. And good luck joining the Royal Guard." "Who needs luck when you're as great as I? Nyeheheheheheheheh!" Don't ever change, Paps. "Good point. You're going to do a good job. I just know it." Borrowing one from Azzy, now? Sure. Why not. A gift from one cinnamon roll to another, I guess. I waved and headed out the door. I looked around. Yup. Frisk's tracks were still fresh in the snow. I rolled my eyes as headed into the fog bank. "How is it always foggy in this part of the world? Surely it can't be this way 24/7/365?" Was I biting off more than I could chewm going from Snowding to Waterfall. Switching from Papyrus to Undyne would get incredibly exhausting. Suck it up, Arcade. "Finally, this run is back on track--" My ears suddenly twitched, standing straight up. I heard it in the fog. Someone shambled past me. Sub-Entry 059: "Doubling Back to the Dangerous Path/Strike Two": I reached for the NVG's. "What? Low power?" Too risky to use my powers to extend their battery life; their energy demands were very precise and I didn't have time to calculate exactly how many volts and amps I'd have to maintain the energy stream. "Dammit, Vi..." Spared no expense on everything but the energy cells. I sniffed around. Human scent. Had to be Frisk. This time I wasn't taking chances. I was doubling back....as soon as I could find my way through this mess. Darn it. The fog was getting thicker. This was unnatural. "She's doing it...she's doing it...she's doing it, AGAIN!" I tightned my fist. What did you do, Madam Fate?! Come on. Hurry, Arcade. Find Frisk. "I got a bad feeling about this." I stumbled around, trying to use my other senses to compensate. Trying to use my powers to compensate. There was nothing magnetic, let alone metal to follow. I could hear water. Oooh. Don't fall into the drink. That river with the floating ice blocks lead through Waterfall straight to the Core's coolant system somewhere in Hotland. "Halt, human! This is not the way to Waterfall. Why are you returning? Could it be you miss me that much already?" I gasped and headed toward the voice. "Huh? Did you not hear me?" My heart started beating faster. "HALT, HUMAN! HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY." No, no, no, no, no, no, no NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONO!!! There were some words...differernt words spoken. But I caught the ones that were the most famliar. " IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" "Please...no...not him...not him...!" I uttered. "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" I was close enough...I could smell it. Yeah...that metal. That was the construction of the Real Knife. I caught but a glint in the fog. They'd already raised the weapon. I couldn't invoke Kaminariou no Danganken in time. Instead, I released... "HUMAN...WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE...?" I reached out with my magnetic powers. Still to far to magnetically grab but just in range of me to sense its position in space and time. It was being drawn back...no, it was being thrust forward. "!!!!!!!!!" *THUNK* Sub-ENtry 060: "Papyrus Saved. What has Gotten Into the Eighth Fallen Child?" "Nyeeeh?" Papyrus' confused expression told a lot. I heard an angry growl. "I know you can do better." I said coldly. Frisk tightnened their grasp and yanked, trying to dislodge their blade from my bo staff. "Stay behind me, Papyrus." "But...but...the human...!" "I will handle them." "I do not understand...this must be some sort of mistake. They...they weren't going to hurt me....they weren't...something must be wrong with them." Frisk clawed at my with the other hand. "That's not going to work. Haven't you learned that?" Dam it all. The'd gone crazy again. "What has gotten into you?!" "Err...Doctor...have you and the human...met?" I wasn't in the mood to explain. Frisk slipped away into the fog. But I knew they weren't retreating. I still smelled them. A lot of questions were racing through my mind. I'd come all this way. So had Frisk. What Chara said was coming back to me. Their scent. I didn't smell dust on them. There was no sign of any monsters killed up to this point. Chara was right. This wasn't a True Genocide Run. But...why was it still registered in the Axis of Reality as a True Pacifist run. I figured it was because I had stopped them from killing Goat Mom. And now I had saved Papyrus. Was I going to have to do this with every.......wait a minute. "Boss Monsters. You're only going after Boss Monsters..." The pattern seemed...coincidental...but how could that be? THinking back to the previous run. When this came to a head in Asgore's castle...who all was there when Chara-Wraith was soundly defeated before she hitched a ride aboard the Delorean? Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Mettaton. That was everyone who gathered together to band together and confront them. Everyone except Napstablook. But there was nothing you could do to hurt a ghost. Given all that...it still didn't make sense. It was the Wraith that had the grudge against the Boss Monsters. Not Chara. And by all logic, not Frisk. Why was Frisk suddenly doubling back and tyring to murder them? Is it possible...that my interference with the RESET...altered you as well, Frisk? If that was the case, I'd never forgive myself for really screwing things up. I already had enough things on my plate that were my fault. I didn'tneed anything else to weigh me down. "Tell me, human. What do you seek to gain by losing your friends? No. That's not it. What do you gain by throwing your friends away?" Still no answer. "I know you can talk. So why don't you? What's got you so pissed off? What's wrong with you?!" "Doctor...I don't think I like this." "Easy, Pap. You're safe with me." "Nyeeeh...this is unbecoming of a Royal Guard-to-be!" "Don't be ridiculous, Papyrus. Royal Guards stick together. They look out for each other. When in a dangerous situation like this...don't try to be the hero. Be a team player. Am I rigth?" "Why...yes. Yes, you're right." "I got your back, Papyrus." I slid my gaze to the side *THUNK* "Strike two, human." My bo staff shot out, right in front of Papyrus' neck vertebrae. Again the blade was hastily removed. "You're going to be disappointed if you try again." I closed my eyes...waited. "Nyeeeeeh...." I could tell he was scared. I was kinda scared. My eyes snapped open-- The Real Knife hurtled down toward the top of my head. *THUNK* "Surprisingly agile move, coming down from above." Frisk had sailed down from above, practically doing a handstand as their knife had dug deep into the bo. I had simply raised it up over my head and let gravity do the rest. "How long do you think you cna keep that balancing act up?" Frisk started to topple, falling down in front of me. That's when I made my move. My palm pressed into their stomach. There was a momentary flash as the scroll I had tied around my arm, underneath my sleeve lit up. And then...they wen't flying. I heard Frisk crash down on the far side of the fog...somewhere at the entrance to Waterfall. An angry grunt. The sound of their fist pounding the ground. And then the sound of the knife being picked up. It all ended with footsteps running away. "You okay?" "I am...fine...I am just...saddened about..." "If they had to go down that dark path...maybe they were never your friend." "Nyoohoohoohoo..." Pap begain to sob. "But look on the bright side. At least you got one friend out of today. Right?" I extended a hand. A pause. I felt his mitten-clad hand wrap around mine. "You are a good friend, Volt." "May we meet again. Maybe...I'll be able to bring the human to justice. " "Nyeeeh..." "You don't have to feel guilty about a rotten child being captured and brought to Asgore. It just means their soul will be the last to set all monsters free." Kind of a dark, shalllow thing to promise. But any way I could comfort him. "Maybe another human will come along some day. One that's not so bad?" "That...that would be nice." "Anyway. I've got to get going. Don't worry, Great Papyrus. You'll be a Royal Guard some day! Believe it!" Okay the Naruto moment was a bit much. I need to thwap Violet now. I waved good by and packed up my staff and charged into the fog. Unfortunately...I ran into someone before I could reach Waterfall. "..." I don't think I need to say any more. For me it was all brought home by two words and a cyan glow in the fog bank. "That's two." Chapter 7 Back to Part 1 Back to Project Lost Dreemurr Next